


and I can do nothing but watch

by SongofThunder



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cain not mentioned because I hate his guts, Gen, I'm squeamish okay, aelin is tortured, based mostly on the excerpt from KOA, everyone is sad and I can't wait for this book to come out, may not be canon compliant but I tried to make it so as much as possible, nothing too graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongofThunder/pseuds/SongofThunder
Summary: Most of the Cadre had spent the past six months looking for Aelin, Princess of Terrasen, hoping upon hoping she were alive. As for him? He'd already found her. And gods, he wished she was dead.(Written upon reading the excerpt of KoA. Meant to be canon-compliant, but seeing as the author hasn't actually read KoA yet, it's kind of an eh to see whether or not.)





	and I can do nothing but watch

The water here was clear.

And every time they returned here, it was peaceful.

The river was huge, silver, and wild, weathered by nature. Mankind had not touched here in years, and it was beautiful, in its own way.

The water would rush by, and Fenrys could close his eyes and imagine that he was hearing a different river in some far-off land.

A town in Doranelle, perhaps, where he and Connal would run together as children, and play.

Or a forest- he could almost hear Rowan and Gavriel and Lorcan sneaking through the undergrowth, him thinking of some witty joke and Gavriel shushing him, lest he scare off the prey.

And then he would have to open his eyes again, because they had arrived at the island and he would have to see the darkened, old temple, and the grey coffin that lay within.

He glared at his queen (no, his keeper, she had never been and never would be his queen), silently, and behind her back; whenever she turned, he’d assume a stony expression. Emotionless.

Her lips would turn up in a sadistic twist of a smile, and he would know once again that he could hide nothing from her.

But Aelin could.

From the moment they opened that iron coffin, and the smoke billowed out in waves, and her distinctive Ashryver eyes blinked sleepily open-

She hid everything Maeve needed to know from her.

And, although no one but Fenrys could see it, it made Maeve furious.

And it made Fenrys’ respect for Aelin ever grow.

They would drag her out, and Fenrys would wince in the moments she couldn't see, and Maeve would say, as she had so many times before:

“Let us begin.”

And Aelin would scream.

Maeve broke her bones, cut her flesh, and did everything she could to make her shriek, and cry.

Aelin never did cry. Her screams were involuntary. And never, in all the months, did she submit.

During the third month, Fenrys realized Maeve wasn't trying to get information out of Aelin- no, not anymore. Maeve simply wanted Aelin to feel pain.

As a punishment of sorts for not giving in.

Aelin took it.

Day after day. Week after week.

And the smoke they drugged her with didn't allow her a moment’s reprieve from the endless torture.

How she endured it, Fenrys didn't know. He would have broken on the first week. Maybe even the first day. Serving Maeve in bed was one thing. But this…

Every day he looked up to the sky, praying to the gods.

But the gods never answered.

One month. Two months. Three months. And more.

He couldn't take this much longer.

He begged for someone to come and save them both.

Anyone.

When her bones broke, his spirit broke with them.

When she screamed, it shook him to his very core.

Whenever Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, heir to the throne of Terrasen, was tortured out of her mind, she never knew just how much, Fenrys, the White Wolf of Doranelle, was tortured with her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [blink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723368) by [SongofThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongofThunder/pseuds/SongofThunder)




End file.
